


Aurore , Dawn

by Niobe44



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, The good doctor /melendaire/des fautes d anglais/un shaman/des predictions/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobe44/pseuds/Niobe44
Summary: Un résident se découvre un désir pour une de ses internes. Une interne se découvre du désir pour son mentor. Le tout dans une journée de soin médicaux entre prévisions chamaniques, opération manquée . La nuit tombe,on attend le jour se lever.I m french, so I hope this text will be understandable in English. I enclose the French version for them in French. This is my first fanfic: if you have any comments I will be happy to read them.





	1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 

The episode of the illness that plunged the quarantine service had somewhat disrupted every staff member. If, according to Shaun's statistics, one and the same event will not be repeated in St José for fifteen years, the faces of the doctors were badged of the anxiety recently undergone.  
Neil Melendez paced  the corridors this  Thursday of February. The sky was white outside and he thought quickly that a weekend in the country would be beneficial. He was tired of the past year and sometimes pretending. If his arrogance allowed him to assert his authority in his career he had little opportunity to show his sensitivity. Since his forties he was tormented by his present life. His relationship with Lim was simple, a strong friendship with a few nights of drinking. However, he felt empty, something was out of place.

When he saw his interns he cast out  his thoughts out. Park seemed happy to him since his son was more present with him, Morgan faithful to herself stood straight and haughty on the lookout for surgery that could propel her directly resident, Shaun and Claire were talking together. Claires's curls came off in a cascade on his blue blouse and for a split second Neil was caught in this contemplation. The last operation he had led with Claire was a success and the young woman kept to surprise him. Sensitive, communicative, gifted, she was an excellent student and would become a great surgeon. He knew it. The smile Claire give  him to brought him back to reality.

"- Hello everybody, this morning we have a case of hypoplasia of the left heart on a child of 11 years, Murphy you can tell us more?"  
\- It is a malformation of the left ventricle, the whole right part of the heart must compensate: eject the blood to the pulmonary artery but also to the aorta .. Normally it is detected by pre-natal electrocardiography. It is necessary to repair the aorta too small.  
\- Exactly. Park and Murphy you will be with me on this case. Reiznik Dr. Lim needs you in the E.R. Browne, the dermatology department asked to see one of us. Take the file and give me the situation .  
Morgan protested with a glare. Claire was disconcerted by this distance. Only Park and Shaun seemed delighted with their fate.  
Claire arrived at the dermatology department when the doctor Syrus, an accomplished dermatologist came to meet her:  
\- "Ah finally it is you the  intern that we are sent to us , it falls well, come see by there in my opinion this case isn't up to than my sole responsibility anymore , at these words he quickly entered a consultation room whose windows were tinted and hurried to close the door behind them.  
"Oh," Claire exclaimed in front of the patient, "Excuse me,said she, Hello, I'm Dr. Browne, I'm an intern in surgery, and I'm here because Dr. Syrus thinks that together we can help you.

The patient, a 35-year-old man was visibly contaminated with lewandowsky-lux disease. His body was completely covered with bark-like warts, forming outgrowth on all his limbs. His hands and torso were no longer distinguishable and his head leaned back, pulled by the weight of the root skin. His eyes were still visible, but he spoke with difficulty.

"- Obluo is Filipino, his disease has developed there, in his village he is considered a sage because he heals, sees the future, administers the village.This is an OnG who helped to bring him to the United States hoping it can be cared by doctors, explained Syrus.The radios show extensive skin carcinoma and multivisceral failure.This is no longer a matter of dermatology it requires a heavy surgery to find the epidermisThere may lesions deep downs that need to be treated.  
Claire looked at the man with difficulty.  
The man seemed to smile at Claire.  
"Obluo," she said, "I'm going to get other doctors and all together we'll try to solve your problem." She was aware that the man did not understand, but his benevolence forced her to explain.  
"Dr. Syrus, I'll tell to  Dr. Melendez.

She found Neil at his office surrounded by Shaun and Park,discussing the best way to intervene on cardiac hypoplasia.On seeing her, he said happily, "Ah, Dr. Browne, so this dermatology why does she need us?  
\- Uh a verruciform Epidermodysplasia on a 35 year old man ..  
\- A what ? Asked Park.  
"The tree man," said Melendez, "dont you know that means?  
\- It's genetic, interrupted Shaun and incurable. There are only 200 cases worldwide.  
"Well, what do you think Dr. Browne?" asked Melendez .  
-In the current state of things it is necessary to release the limbs in causing internal lesions in order to relieve the vital organs.  
\- Well now let's see if we can get a better particulars  . Murphy, Park prepare our patient for the intervention I'll join you after.

Claire and Neil  encountered Syrus,scowling,  that annonced  them bad news:  
"the carcinomas have reached the pancreas, the liver and the weight of the warts compress the circulation including that of the encephalon.The operation is very risky, the chances of success guarantee it only temporary comfort but if we do not operate it will die in a few months of  multiple internal injuries.And an interpreter arrived.  
After greeting the interpreter and explain to him the situation Melendez osculta Oblua.  
Oblua was smiled alternately at Claire and Neil while listening to the interpreter  who explained the operation. The man laughed and asked questions: the interpreter answered them, then Oblua said something and the interpreter laughed.  
"- What's he saying ?" Asked Melendez  
"-He says you are one and the same heart that does not know it yet.  
Claire's eyes met Neil's amused gaze.  
"-It is very enigmatic all this, it can mean everything, it's thruth  I operates hearts!  
The interpreter translates to Oblua, who frowned and shook his head laughing louder.  
"-He says dawn will rise in your mind.  
"-Well," said Melendez, "we're done with preoperative consultation, Oblua, me, and my mind we'll see you in a few hours."  
Melendez had  leave Claire with the" tree human" and was heading to the block for heart surgery. He was troubled by the words of the man. The man must have been  learn that he was a cardiac surgeon, which was probably the content of the message. And then after all who did not need more light in his mind?  
He thought furtively about Claire's curls and their exchanged gaze but decided that none of this had any logical explanation and that he was really too tired.

Claire was also thinking of the man's words. He seemed wise, benevolent, "One heart." To believe the rumor the heart of Neil was taken again. She must have been lucid: that annoyed her a little. Yet their looks remained unchanged: intense and talkative. He had to looked at all his colleagues like that ..

The cardiac operation was a total failure. The heart was not strong enough, the child had other organic disorders. Hours of complications and urgency to keep the child alive had only succeeded in plunging him into a coma. The parents were collapsed.Shaun placidly announced that the child would die while Park was affectedd by the patient who was the same age as his son .He  was searching for a cure.

  Melendez  looked at hell  when he entered the No. 2 block. Obluo was not yet anesthetized and  was smiling at the sight of Neil and Claire standing side by side:  
"-You know," he said to Melendez, "for the child: his spirit is free, he's going to leave now" and Obluo fell asleep.  
Claire saw the surprise on Neil's face.  
The operation lasted more than 15 hours, it was necessary to cut sometimes with the saw the hard skins of the body of the man to clear his body of his tree prison. When they had finished, the man's constancies were normal.  
All the staff was exhausted.  
When he woke up, the patient was calm and thanked each of the doctors standing on either side of his bed. Obluo squeezed Claire's hand in a respectful gesture and grabbed Melendez's wrist for talk him.   
-"He left " .

Claire watched with concern as Melendez slowly emerged from the man's embrace and out of the room. He was nauseated.  
It was then that Shaun came to announce the death of the child.  
Neil had decided to send his interns home. All were tired. It was past 6 a.m  
Neil left his blouse, he was hot and needed to get fresh air immediately.

The end of the night was cooling  on the terrace of the refectory. The first thing he saw was the brown curls. He settled down next to Claire.

"I learned for your patient,"  said she , "I'm sorry.  
\- Yes, the day was difficult. But you worked well, Obluo is alive.  
\- The disease will come back but he does not seem to be worried.  
\- Some things always come back. Thoughts, obstacles. Things that turn ... in a loop. He said that last sentence in a low voice.  
"It may be a good thing," said Claire. It may mean that happiness, joy, love come back too.   
Neil looked at her. It seemed to her that Claire's eyes were an answer to everything that was flickering in her thoughts. Claire smiled at him, returning that deep and immense look.

It had begun to rain and a drop was spinning on a lock of Claire's hair.

Neil stared at the drop and ran her hand over the curl. Mechanically he put the lock the hair behind Claire's ear. Her eyes plunged again in Claire's. He feld over into it. He slipped his hand from his ear to his temple, his thumb traveling over his cheekbones. His second hand came to join Claire's neck. Nobody said words. Each look was an endless fire. He framed his face with his hands as if to contemplate it better. Claire's mouth was smiling. She touched Neil's hip with her palm and her forehead swung against Neil's. He caressed of his lips  Claire's lips before kissing them. The attraction of kissing was so strong  that it was impossible for them to stop pressing their lips against each other, from his mouth Neil gently took Claire's lower lip to taste it entirely and she did the same with his . Her fingers were lost in her hair and Claire let her fingers run down Neil's neck to his chest.  
The ground was falling under their feet.  
They were felt the axis of the earth was where it should be.  
They ruled out from each other.  
 Their eyes betrayed the gigantic confusion  that came to reveal themselves. They panted for a moment, their breath caught in the embrace, looking at each other in amazement. Neil picked up his briefcase, straightened up as the sun illuminated Claire's curls and the mirror of her eyes. Upset with desires, he stared at her intently in the morning light and stepped out of the terrace. 

Dawn had  risen.

 

French Version

 

L épisode de la maladie qui avait plongé le service en quarantaine avait quelque peu perturbé chaque membre du personnel. Si, d après les statistiques de Shaun, un même événement ne se reproduirai pas à St José avant une quinzaine d années les visages des médecins étaient fatigués de l inquiétude récemment subit.  
Neil Melendez arpentait les couloirs en ce jeudi de février. Le ciel était blanc au dehors et il se fit la réflexion rapide qu un weekend à la campagne lui serait bénéfique. Il était las de l année écoulée et de faire parfois semblant. Si son arrogance lui permettait d affirmer son autorité dans sa carrière il avait peu l occasion de laisser transparaître sa sensibilité. Depuis la quarantaine il était tourmenté par sa vie actuelle. Sa relation avec Lim était simple ,une solide amitié avec quelques nuits éthyliques. Cependant il se sentait vide, quelque chose n était pas à sa place.  
Il chassa ces pensées à l approche de ses internes. Park lui semblait bienheureux depuis que son fils était davantage avec lui, Morgan fidèle à elle même se tenait droite et hautaine à l affût d une chirurgie qui pourrait la propulser directement résidente , Shaun et Claire discutaient ensemble. Les boucles de Claires se détachaient en une cascade sur sa blouse bleue et durant une fraction de seconde Neil fut pris dans cette contemplation. La dernière opération qu il avait mené avec Claire avait été un succès et la jeune femme n arrêtait pas de le surprendre. Sensible, communicante, douée ,elle était une excellente élève et allait devenir un grand chirurgien. Il le savait. Le sourire que Claire lui lança l obligea à le ramener à la réalité.  
" - Bonjour à tous, ce matin nous avons un cas d hypoplasie du coeur gauche sur un enfant de 11 ans, Murphy tu peux nous en dire plus ?"  
\- C est une malformation du ventricule gauche ,toute la partie droite du coeur doit compenser :éjecter le sang vers l artere pulmonaire mais également vers l aorte.. Normalement on la détecte par électro cardiographie pré natale. Il faut réparer l aorte trop petite.  
\- Exactement . Park et Murphy vous serez avec moi sur ce cas. Reiznik le docteur Lim à besoin de vous aux urgences. Browne ,le service de dermatologie a demandé à voir quelque un de chez nous . Prenez le dossier et venez m en rendre compte.  
Morgan protesta par un regard noir . Claire fut décontenancée par cet éloignement. Seuls Park et Shaun paraissaient ravis de leurs sort.  
Claire arrivait au service de dermatologie quand le médecin Syrus ,dermatologue accompli vint à sa rencontre:  
-" Ah enfin c est vous l interne qu on nous envoie, ca tombe bien, venez voir par là à mon avis ce cas n est plus de mon seul ressort ,à ces mots il entra rapidement dans une pièce de consultation dont les vitres étaient teintés et s empressa de refermer la porte derrière eux .  
-"oh! S exclama Claire devant le patient. Elle se reprit : " Excusez moi , Bonjour je suis le docteur Browne , je suis interne en chirurgie et je suis ici car le docteur Syrus pense qu ensemble nous pouvons vous aider.  
Le patient , un homme de 35 ans était visiblement contaminé par la maladie de lewandowsky -lux. Son corps était entièrement recouvert de verrues semblables à de l écorce ,formant des excroissance sur tous ses membres. Ses mains et son torse ne se distinguaient plus et sa tête penchait en arrière ,tirée par le poids de la peau racine. Ses yeux étaient encore visibles mais ils parlaient avec difficultés.  
"- Obluo est philippin , sa maladie s est développée là- bas,dans son village il est considéré comme un sage car il guérit, voit l avenir, administre le village . C est une OnG qui à contribué à le faire venir aux États Unis en espérant qu il puisse être pris en charge par des médecins, expliqua Syrus. Les radios montrent des carcinomes cutanés étendus et une défaillance multiviscerale. Ceci ne relève plus de la dermatologie il faut une chirurgie lourde pour retrouver l épiderme. Sans parler des possibles lésions profondes auxquelles il faudra faire fasse.  
Claire regarda l homme avec peine.  
L Homme semblait sourire à Claire .  
\- " Obluo, dit elle ,je vais aller chercher d autres docteurs et tous ensemble nous allons essayer de régler votre problème. Elle était consciente que l homme ne comprenait pas mais sa bienveillance l obligeait à s expliquer .  
\- Docteur Syrus je vais prévenir le docteur Melendez . 

 

Elle trouva Neil à son bureau entouré de Shaun et Park, débattant sur le meilleur moyen d intervenir sur l hypoplasie cardiaque .  
En la voyant il lança joyeusement: " Ah docteur Browne ,alors cette dermatologie pourquoi à t elle besoin de nous ?  
\- Euh une Epidermodysplasie verruciformes sur un homme de 35 ans..  
\- Une quoi ? Demanda Park.  
\- L homme arbre ,reprit Melendez, ça ne vous dit rien?  
\- C est génétique, interrompit Shaun et incurable. On recense seulement 200 cas dans le monde entier.  
" Bon , que preconisez vous docteur Browne ? S enquit Melendez .  
-En l état actuel des choses il faut dégager les membres dans causer de lésions internes afin de soulager les organes vitaux.  
\- Bien allons voir cela de plus près. Murphy,Park préparez notre patiente pour l intervention je vous rejoint après. 

Ils croisèrent Syrus ,la mine renfrogné qui leur annonça une mauvaise nouvelle:  
" les carcinomes ont atteint le pancréas, le foie et le poids des verrues compriment la circulation y compris celle de l encéphale. L opération est très risquée ,les chances de succès ne lui garantissent qu un confort provisoire mais si nous ne l opèrons pas il mourra dans quelques mois des multiples lésions internes. Une interprète est arrivée.

Après avoir saluer l interprète et lui avoir expliquer la situation Melendez osculta Oblua.  
Oblua souriait tour à tour à Claire et à Neil tout en écoutant l interprète qui lui expliquait l opération. L homme, riait et posait des questions : l interprète y répondait ,puis Oblua dit quelque chose et l interprète rit.  
"- Que dit il ?" Demanda Melendez  
"- Il dit que vous êtes un même coeur qui ne le sait pas encore .  
Les yeux de Claire croisèrent le regard amusé de Neil .  
" C est très énigmatique tout cela , ça peut vouloir tout dire, il se trouve que justement j opère des coeurs !  
L interprète traduit à Oblua ,qui fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en riant plus fort.  
"Il dit que l aube se lèvera dans votre esprit.  
" Bien ,coupa Melendez, nous en avons fini avec la consultation pré opératoire. Oblua,moi et mon esprit nous vous voyons dans quelques heures.

Melendez avait laissé Claire avec le guérisseur arbre et se dirigeait au bloc pour la chirurgie cardiaque. Il était troublé par les paroles de l homme. L Homme devait avoir appris qu il opérait des coeurs c était sans doute le contenu du message. Et puis après tout qui n avait pas besoin de plus de lumière dans son esprit?  
Il pensa furtivement aux boucles de Claire et à leur regard échangé mais décida que rien de tout ceci n avait d explication logique et qu il était vraiment trop fatigué .

Claire pensait aussi aux paroles de l homme. Il lui semblait sage, bienveillant ."Un même coeur." A en croire la rumeur celui de Neil était de nouveau pris . Elle devait être lucide: cela la contrariait un peu. Pourtant leurs regards restaient inchangés: intenses et bavards. Il devait sans doute regarder toutes ses collègues comme cela ..

L opération cardiaque fut un échec total. Le coeur n était pas suffisamment solide, l enfant présentait d autres troubles organiques.Des heures de complications et d urgence pour maintenir l enfant en vie n avait réussi qu' à le plonger dans le coma. Les parents étaient effondrés .  
Shaun annonçait placidement que l enfant allait mourir pendant que Park touché par le patient qui avait le même âge que son fils cherchait en vain un remède.  
Melendez était donc au plus mal quand il pénétra dans le bloc no2 . Obluo n était pas encore anesthésié et sourit à la vue de Neil et Claire se tenant cote à cote :  
" Vous savez ,dit il à Melendez, pour l enfant son esprit est libre ,il va partir maintenant"puis il s endormit.  
Claire vit la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Neil .  
L opération dura plus de 15 heures ,il fallu couper parfois à la scie les peaux dures du corps de l homme pour dégager son corps de son arbre prison. Quand ils eurent fini ,les constances de l homme étaient normales .  
L ensemble du personnel était épuisé.  
A son réveil le patient était calme et remercia chacun des médecins qui se tenaient de part et d autres de son lit. Obluo serra la paume de la main de Claire en un geste respectueux et attrapa le poignet de Melendez .  
"Il est parti " .  
Claire regarda avec appréhension Melendez se dégager lentement de l étreinte de l homme et sortir de la pièce . Il était nauséeux.  
C est à ce moment là que Shaun vint lui annoncer la mort de l enfant.  
Il décida de renvoya ses internes chez eux. Tous étaient fatigués. Il était plus de 6 h du matin.

Neil quitta sa blouse ,il avait chaud et besoin de prendre l air immédiatement. 

La fin de la nuit était fraîche sur la terrasse du réfectoire. La première chose qu il vit furent les boucles brunes. Il s installa debout aux côtés de Claire .  
" J ai appris pour votre patient dit elle . Je suis désolée.  
\- Oui, la journée a été difficile. Mais tu as bien travaillé, Obluo est vivant .  
\- La maladie reviendra mais il ne semble pas être inquiet.  
\- Certaines choses reviennent toujours. Des pensées, des obstacles . Des choses qui tournent ..en boucle . Il avait dit cette dernière phrase à voix basse.  
\- C est peut être une bonne chose dit Claire . Cela veut peut être dire que le bonheur, la joie, l amour reviennent aussi.  
Neil la regarda. Il lui semblait que les yeux de Claire était une réponse à tout ce qui vacillait dans ses pensées. Claire lui souriait en lui rendant ce regard profond et immense.  
Il avait commencé de pleuvoir et une goutte tournoyait sur une mèche de cheveux de Claire .Neil fixa la goutte et passa sa main sur la boucle ,machinalement il replaça la mèche derrière de cheveux derrière l oreille de Claire. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau dans ceux de Claire. Il bascula dedans.Il glissa sa main de son oreille à sa tempe, son pouce parcourant ses pommettes. Sa seconde main vint rejoindre la nuque de Claire. Nul ne disait mots. Chaque regard était un embrasement sans fin. Il encadrait son visage de ses mains comme pour mieux le contempler .La bouche de Claire sourit . Elle frola sa hanche de sa paume et son front bascula contre celui de Neil. Il caressa de ses lèvres celles de Claire avant de les embrasser . Le baiser était le fruit d une attraction si forte qu ils leurs étaient impossible d arrêter de presser leurs lèvres l une contre l autre, de sa bouche Neil pris doucement la lèvre inférieure de Claire pour la goûter entièrement et elle fit de même avec la sienne. Ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux et Claire laissait ses doigts parcourir la nuque de Neil jusqu'à son torse. Ils sentirent l axe de la terre dévié de sa trajectoire et se séparèrent d un même mouvement. Leurs yeux trahissaient le trouble gigantesque qui venait se révéler à eux mêmes. Ils restèrent un instant haletant,le souffle coupé par cette étreinte à se regarder stupéfait. Neil ramassa sa mallette, se redressa alors que le soleil illuminait les boucles de Claire et le miroir de ses yeux. Bouleversé de désirs il la regarda intensément dans la lueur du matin et il sorti de la terrasse.  
L aube venait de se lever.


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la suite de leurs baisers le travail reprends pour Neil et Claire. La soeur de Neil est hospitalisée sous la direction de Lim secondée par Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai fait qu'une version française car j'avais déjà trop traîné pour le poster. Cependant si vous avez un bon traducteur en contexte en ligne il devrait être compréhensible en anglais. Sinon j essaierai de le traduire rapidement. J espère qe ce second chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !

Chap 2 

Claire n arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans ses draps en quête d une explication. Il n'y en avait pas. Elle pensait et repensait au baiser échangé avec le docteur Melendez.   
Elle savait que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, il était son supérieur :c était un moment d égarement .Il convenait mieux d oublier. Cependant son esprit était encerclé par le regard du docteur, son sourire, le vertige de leur étreinte. Depuis, un sentiment intense et serein s était installé dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant, brillant et elle reconnaissait qu'il leur était arrivé de parler plus personnellement mais elle n' aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour l' arrogant docteur puisse l' amener à éprouver autre chose que des sentiments professionnels. Et pourtant ,elle sentait ce baiser comme une traduction d'un lien sincère entre eux. Ses émotions étaient inappropriés.   
Elle devait se ressaisir : la vie avait été jusqu'à présent suffisamment difficile,inutile de se faire des illusions sur un avenir impossible. Alors pourquoi n' arrivait elle pas juste à fermer les yeux ,oublier et dormir ??Elle avait besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil avant de débuter sa garde.

Neil Melendez fixait le plafond. 3 h 40 du matin et il était toujours éveillé , hébété de ce qui venait de se passer avec Claire. Elle était son interne,lui son supérieur. A quel moment avait il cesser de la voir comme son élève? Peut être avait il toujours vu en Claire plus qu' une simple interne... Il se posait mille questions alors que sa bouche était encore marquée par les lèvres de Claire. Il ressentait encore et encore la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau et l incroyable passion qui l'avait submergé lors de leur baiser. Il ne pouvait pas . Déontologiquement il lui était impossible d être submergé par quoi que ce soit venant de ses internes. L 'interdit était d' autant plus grand si il s'agissait de sentiments profonds,de liens intimes comme son esprit lui soufflait. Comment ses pensées pouvaient elles se diriger dans ce sens ??C'était impossible. Et l'idée que c était impossible le mettait en colère. Cela était inacceptable.Il devait ranger ce moment dans un coin de sa tête, verrouillé le tout et jeter la clef. 

C est donc avec une mine épouvantable qu'il se présenta à son poste. Quand arrivèrent ses internes il prit un air faussement impassible. 'Rester focus sur le travail 'tel était son mantra aujourd'hui. Dans ce sens la répartition du jour était purement stratégique . Il envoya Park faire des recherches au sujet d'une opération qui aurait lieu plus tard dans la semaine,inutile que ce dernier dissèque la moindre de ses expressions. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il dut regarder Claire . Elle était magnifique, même cernée, même visiblement fatiguée. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il dû se retenir de ne pas s'y attarder. Il l' envoya d une voix qui se voulait détachée sur une intervention dirigée par Lim . Mettre entre eux de la distance pour aujourd'hui lui permettrait peut être de retrouver ses esprits. Il garda donc Morgan et Shaun. Avec ses deux là son esprit serait suffisamment accaparé pour ne plus penser à Claire. 

Claire rejoignit le docteur lim en oncologie . Elle était reconnaissante auprès de Melendez de l'envoyer dans un autre service où elle ne serait pas distraite par les yeux,les mains ,le grain de beauté de son mentor. C était déjà difficile de voir Neil ce matin et de faire semblant qu elle n éprouvait rien . 

" Docteur Browne ?" Claire,perdue dans ses pensées sur Neil, était arrivée près du docteur Lim :  
"Je vous présente notre patient . Tommy, 20 ans , carcinome du foie de stade 4 en attente d une greffe . "  
Après les formulations médicales d'usage, Claire pris connaissance du dossier, examina le patient et alla à l' accueil remplir les documents nécessaires à une éventuelle opération quand elle vit arriver une équipe de secours.   
"- Fille de 17ans, atteinte de trisomie 21 , diabète de stade 1 ,plusieurs malaises depuis ce matin,difficultés respiratoire,on a passé 4 ml d insuline mais l'état reste instable. Les parents sont prévenus , ils sont en Caroline du Nord ils n'arriveront qu' en fin d après midi. "  
" OK,On fait un angio scan ,prise de sang: gamma gt,transaminases, indiqua Claire.   
-"Browne on à quoi ? S'enquit Lim qui venait d arriver.  
-" Enfant diabétique avec malaise à répétition je soupçonne une possible déficience hépatique" répondit Claire en poussant le chariot médical.   
\- " Allez chercher le dossier ,on se retrouve en soin intensif "

De son côté Neil , Shaun et Morgan se préparait pour une procédure de whipple ,ce qui durait normalement de 9 à 10 h.   
Neil allait récupérer les derniers résultats avant de rentrer au bloc. Plongé dans la lecture d'un article sur le procédé chirurgical il entra dans l ascenseur ,sélectionna l étage avant de s'apercevoir qu' il n était pas seul et que Claire se tenait à côté. Un silence gênant s'établit. Il se regardait l'un l' autre à la dérobé chacun d' eux cherchant quoi dire et comment. C était un mélange confus de désirs,de gênes,de timidité, de raisonnabilité.  
Enfin ne pouvant supporter davantage d' émotions Neil se décida à parler d une voix étranglée:  
-"Docteur Browne pour ce qui est de ce ...  
Rassemblant son courage elle se deplaçea, lui fit face ,plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l'interrompit:  
-" Je sais. Je comprends. Vous êtes mon supérieur. Je suis votre interne.C'est impossible.Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Vous regrettez. Je comprends tout à fait. Restons en là et allons sauvez des vies" répondit elle avec un sourire(forcé) .   
Elle avait dit cela d'une traite sans respirer et quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit elle détacha son regard des prunelles de Neil et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle aurait mérité un Oscar pour le rôle qu'elle venait d'interpréter car elle était loin d être aussi indifférente au docteur Melendez qu'elle lui avait laisser croire .  
Melendez sortit de l ascenseur un peu sonné.Il devait être satisfait que la situation soit clarifiée et archivée mais pourquoi il ne l'était-il pas?.. Son téléphone se mit à sonner ,le nom de son père s' affichait sur l écran. "Ce n'est absolument pas le moment "se dit il. Et il rentra au bloc.

Claire récupéra les analyses de l'adolescente ainsi que son dossier "Gabriella Murillo-Melendez " .Claire eu un moment d' égarement :décidément aujourd'hui tout lui rappelait son mentor. Mais Melendez était un nom plutôt courant de ce côté-ci de la Californie, d'ailleurs quand le docteur Lim pris connaissance du dossier elle ne s'en inquièta pas.   
" Gabriella à une hépatopathie chronique ,les tissus du foie ne se regenerent plus,le taux de glucose ne cesse d augmenter compliquant son diabète. Elle va être placée sur la liste des receveurs pour une greffe orthotopique ". La jeune femme ne semblait absolument pas comprendre où elle était et elle paraissait apeurée. Claire s assis à côté d'elle et commença à lui parler :  
" Gabriella , je m'appelle Claire et je suis un des docteurs qui va s'occuper de toi ici. Ton père et ta mère vont venir te rejoindre. En attendant je vais rester un peu avec toi ,si tu le veux bien..?  
Gabriella observait Claire et fixait son attention sur son col bleue mais la référence à ses parents parut la troubler.   
" On est mercredi ce n'est pas le jour où papa et maman viennent . Je veux mon puzzle. Je veux mon puzzle . Je veux mon puzzle". Gabriella s'était mise à balancer des épaules pendant qu'elle demandait de plus en plus fort son puzzle.   
" Je vais aller te chercher un puzzle Gabriella ,dit Claire d une voix douce et pendant que j' y vais, tu peux peut être penser à tous ce que tu aimes faire et me le dire ensuite,comme ça pour que je puisse mieux te connaître. Ce que tu aimes manger, si tu aimes jouer ,chanter ...  
" -Je sais pas chanter. C est grand mère qui chantait . Pour moi et mon frère."   
" -Et qu est ce qu'elle vous chantait ?  
"- Up to the montain. Elle est au ciel maintenant grand mère".  
-"Et ton frère,il est avec tes parents ?  
-" Non. Je peux avoir mon puzzle maintenant?"  
-"Oui ,bien sûr je te l'apporte tout de suite , répondit Claire avec un grand sourire. La discussion avait calmé la jeune femme et Claire devait maintenant courir au service pédiatrique chercher un puzzle.   
Quand elle revint elle aperçu de loin le docteur Lim qui était au bout du couloir, visiblement en grande discussion au téléphone.   
"-Regarde Gabriella s'exclama joyeusement Claire j'ai trouvé un puzzle . C'est le plus compliqué de tout l hôpital. C' est la place de Venise en Italie . On dit que c est la ville des amoureux.  
Gabriella regarda le puzzle ,un grand sourire éclaira son visage . Elle rapprocha la tablette et souleva le couvercle.   
"- Comment s'appelle ton amoureux ?demanda Gabriella.   
La spontanéité de la jeune femme fit rire Claire .  
"-Je n'ai pas d'amoureux .En son fort intérieur elle pensa au docteur Melendez tout en s' obligeant à écarter mentalement cette possibilité.   
"- T'es belle. Il faut que tu ais un amoureux  
" -Et toi Gabriella ,une belle jeune fille comme toi doit faire toutes les têtes des garçons dans ton centre ?  
"- C est Alex mon amoureux. Il me donne ses desserts et il fait des blagues.   
-Tu en as de la chance!. Claire regardait avec tendresse la jeune fille.  
Depuis le couloir le docteur Lim fit signe à Claire de la rejoindre.

Lim parlait d'une voix vive, avec un discours synthétique et efficace:  
-"Bon, on a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle .On a un donneur. La question c'est pour qui ? Car d'après les résultats ,le foie est compatible pour Tommy et pour Gabriella. Ils sont en haut de la liste des receveurs. Mais il n y' a qu un seul foie donc l'un des deux quittera cet hôpital sans greffe.Le comité se réunit dans moins d'une heure ,préparez-vous ,ils veulent entendre les médecins des patients.   
\- Votre soutien va à Tommy?demanda lentement Browne ,l' idée de devoir laisser un de ces jeunes repartir sans espoir lui était difficilement supportable .   
"- Ce n'est pas une question de soutien Browne, c est une question de médecine . Le taux d'espérance de vie d'un individu atteint de trisomie est nettement moins élevé que celui d'un individu lambda . Et ce, sans greffe.Elle a déjà du diabète. Je suis désolée si cela te choque mais j'irai sans le sens d une greffe qui profite à Tommy, lui répondit lim.  
Claire entendait les propos de du docteur Lim mais son opinion divergeait.  
\- Elle est plus jeune, si elle n' était pas atteinte de trisomie il n'y aurait même pas de comité,vous le savez comme vous savez que le diabète est une conséquence directe de sa maladie.Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit accepter un handicap mental dans notre société si ce dernier ne peut prévaloir des mêmes droits en santé que les autres.   
-C est une idée intéressante Browne ,libre à toi de la défendre devant le comité. En attendant je vais rencontrer les parents de Tommy et téléphoner à ceux de Gabriella pour les informer de ce qui se passe."  
Lim partit, laissant Browne à ses réflexions quant à ce qu' elle allait dire au comité.

Neil Melendez sortit du bloc opératoire après une procédure laborieuse mais réussie. Il avait laissé Shaun diriger la fin de la procédure sous les yeux jaloux de Morgan. Cette dernière avait su être pénible d être le début de la journée :après avoir observé que Claire trouvait sans doute chez le docteur Lim une mère de substitution, elle avait pris ,à contre-pied, toutes les propositions de Shaun pour le whipple en faisait remarquer que le docteur Coyle lui avait déjà laissé l'occasion d'assister à cette procédure ,voire même d'intervenir et que par conséquent ,elle parlait en qualité d'avertie.   
Neil sortit son portable de sa poche et remarqua plus d'une trentaine d'appels de son père. Des dizaines de messages laissés sur le répondeur. Cela étant complètement inhabituel il écouta le dernier message avec appréhension.   
" Neil, c'est encore moi. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu' on ne s'est pas parlé mais voilà Gaby est très malade ,ton hôpital vient de rappeler :elle à besoin d'une greffe et vu son profil elle ne l'obtiendra sûrement pas. Oh Neil, ta mère est si inquiète,je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, c'est toi qui sait tout ça. On arrive d'ici deux heures.S'il te plaît rappelle moi"  
L'esprit de Neil se figea. Il réécouta le message. Son coeur battait la chamade à ses tempes. Il se précipita à l accueil où on lui confirma l admission de sa soeur. Il se mit alors à courir jusqu'au bureau de Andrews où il entra hors d haleine:

" C 'est vrai ? Hurla-t -il en entrant dans le bureau , C' est vrai? Ma soeur est là et a besoin d une greffe ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu?Pourquoi personne n'est venu me chercher ?  
\- Assieds toi ,lui ordonna Andrews.  
\- Non ,continua de vociférer Melendez .  
\- Je t en prie , j ai peu de temps et hurler sur moi n'aidera pas ta soeur ! Répondit fermement Andrews.  
Neil posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et inspira profondément pour se détendre avant d'écouter de nouveau Andrews:  
" On a su le diagnostique il y a peu de temps. Tu étais entrain de réaliser une opération complexe , t'alerter de la situation avant la fin de l opération n'aurait rien changé pour elle. En revanche tu sais à quel point les émotions peuvent parasiter les réactions des chirurgiens et leur faire commettre des erreurs. Tu ne le vois pas comme ça pourtant j ai pensé au bien être du plus grand nombre .  
Neil n'avait pas le coeur à polémiquer:  
"- Qui est au courant ? Lui demanda t il.   
\- A part Aoki et moi, personne. Je sais que tu tiens à ce que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Et pour des raisons d'éthiques,vu la situation, je ne dirai rien de toute façon encore pendant quelques heures.   
-La situation? Attends ,qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda avec inquiétude et colère Neil.  
-Un foie. Deux receveurs. Le dossier de ta soeur va être étudié d'ici une dizaine de minutes par le comité en charge des greffes,expliqua à regret Marcus, conscient du côté dramatique de la situation .  
\- Qui est l'autre dossier? Son nom ? Demanda avec panique Melendez.  
\- Moins je t'en dit ,mieux c est. Melendez soutient le regard du chef de chirurgie avant de se fixer sur la table.  
-Un jeune, à peine plus âgé..lâcha Andrews.  
\- Et qui est le médecin ? Demanda Neil dont le regard restait vissé sur la table.  
\- Lim. Pour les deux patients.  
\- Lim! Neil s'enfonçait dans un cauchemar. Je la connais elle choisira ..  
\- Elle ne choisit rien Neil , interrompit Andrews, tu le sais, elle donne son point de vue médical , basé sur des faits scientifiques.  
\- Ma soeur n'a aucune chance ,son handicap la place déjà derrière. Personne ne soutiendra sa candidature. "  
Andrews regarda l'heure et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Malgré ce qu'il laissait apparaître, Marcus appréciait fortement Melendez, il avait pour lui un respect fraternel. Il le regarda et lui posa la main sur l'épaule:  
-"Je sais que c'est dur, tu me crois ou non mais je te comprends. Tu sais que je ne peux pas intervenir mais tout n'est peut être pas perdu.   
" Comment ? Demanda Neil d une voix que le chagrin rendait à peine audible .  
"Ton interne, Browne ,je crois qu'elle a décidé de soutenir le dossier de ta soeur. Elle est une excellente oratrice tu l as dit toi même elle sait être persuasive.Sait on jamais !  
Sur ce Andrews quitta la pièce. 

Neil était dans un brouillard sans fin. Si il résumait la situation: sa soeur trisomique, dont il cachait l'existence par pudeur , était admise dans l attente d un foie au service du docteur Lim ( avec laquelle il entrenait une relation cachée). Lim qui soutenait le patient concurrent de sa soeur pour une greffe vitale. Sa soeur, elle ,était défendue par sa jeune interne pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments confus et totalement bouleversants. Et pour finir ses parents avec lesquels il était en conflit arrivaient. Il aurait ri si ce n'était pas si tragique.  
Neil aurait voulu se noyer dans un tonneau de scotch. Il resta assis sur le bord du bureau d 'Andrews abattu par l 'ironie de la vie.  
Un long moment passa ainsi. Il décida enfin de se lever et d' aller à la rencontre de ses parents sans doute arrivés.   
Mais tel un zombie il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à la salle du conseil administratif. La porte s ouvrit et Lim s'engagea dans le couloir.   
"- Hé , l'interpella t-elle. Tu as fini ta chirurgie? On va boire une bière?  
Neil ,livide lui demanda :  
" Qu'est ce qu 'ils ont dit ? Demanda t il brutalement.  
\- T'es sûre que ça va ? Audrey le dévisageait ,surprise par tant de virulence dans la posture de Neil.  
\- Qu'est ce qu ils ont dit ?  
\- Pour la greffe ?Oh, le protocole habituel , le baratin standard d étude de dossiers.Ils délibérent. Ça devrait être rapide dit elle.  
Neil tourna les talons mais Lim le retint.  
-"Hey, Neil c est quoi le soucis ?  
\- " C est ma soeur répondit il à contrecoeur.  
\- Comment ça ta soeur? Lim était surprise mais attentive aux paroles de Melendez. OK ,et? Elle a des problèmes?  
\- La greffe . C est ma soeur.  
\- Je comprends pas... t'as une soeur...oh!  
Lim venait de faite le lien avec le nom de Gabrielle.  
\- Tu m'en as jamais parlé .Je suis désolée ,s'empressa t elle de rajouter.  
\- Pourquoi ?ça change quelque chose ?Tu vas me dire que ça aurait changé ton propos devant le comité ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Neil était énervé, l'angoisse ,la colère et la fatigue le rendait agressif.   
\- OK..Je comprends ta peur mais je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait changé ou non je suis juste désolée de ce qui t arrive.Lim voyait que cela ne suffisait pas pour Melendez. Elle rajouta:"- Tu veux qu'on en parle?  
Neil ne répondait pas, il était perdu . Il avait l'impression que tout comme du sable lui filait entre les doigts. Il avait besoin de se calmer, qu'on lui permette de comprendre tout ce qui se produisait aujourd'hui.   
Lim sentait qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation et que d une certaine manière il était en colère contre elle.  
\- Neil que veux tu que je te dise? Dit elle.  
\- Où est Claire ?La question était sortie de lui -même comme un cri.   
\- Si c'est le docteur Browne que tu cherches elle est en pause il me semble. Lim était devenu plus dur dans sa voix,elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ignorait tant de choses de Melendez. Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il était déjà partit sans se retourner. 

Neil trouva Claire sur la terrasse . A chaque jour important il revenait toujours sur cette terrasse. Et il se fit la réflexion qu à chaque fois il y retrouvait Claire.   
Claire le regarda s'approcher et compris immédiatement la situation. A la douleur qu'elle lu sur le visage de Neil elle sut que son intuition sur le nom de Gaby était confirmée.   
" -Je ...commença t elle.  
Il la regarda et compris qu'elle savait. Elle était d'une intelligence émotionnelle époustouflante et son désarroi était lisible pour elle.Le regard de Claire calma son énervement. Il y a des yeux qui ont le don de vous faire sentir chez vous.  
" -Merci . Merci Claire. La voix de Neil était un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse.  
Claire le regardait émue. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler , lui dire que tout irait bien.  
" -Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais, que ce qui me semblait juste.  
" - Alors merci d'avoir de telles pensées.Je sais que ça ne suffira sans doute pas mais ma soeur ne pouvait rêver meilleur avocat que toi.   
Claire sourit . Elle s'approcha et tendit une main vers l'avant bras de Neil comme pour le caresser tendrement mais arrêta son geste avant d'avoir fini. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation.   
Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir eu cet élan . Elle glissa sa main dans sa veste et s'apprêta à partir  
" J ' espère que ça ira ,dit elle en le regarda avec un sentiment plus proche de l'amour que de l'amitié .  
Neil avait vu l'intention derrière le geste . Il se rendit compte qu' il aurait voulu que Claire le fasse entièrement. Il aurait voulu cette main sur son bras, fermer les yeux ,se blottir contre elle et pleurer toute la pression dans ses boucles brunes.Il pensa alors à leurs baiser et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la matinée.  
"Claire?  
Elle se retourna. Il la fixait intensément ,ses yeux étaient fatigués et malgré la peine il essaya de sourire avant de prononcer:  
" Tu as tord tu sais..je ne le regrette pas.  
La voix de Neil était grave et sincère . Ses yeux vissés au fond de ceux de Claire.  
Claire éprouva un choc.Il était entrain de lui dire qu il avait aimé ce baiser et elle était sidérée de cet aveu .Puis elle senti son coeur battre plus fort et un sourire se dessiner grandement sur son visage en guise de réponse. Le chirurgien ferma les paupières comme pour profiter de la lumière qu'il venait de recevoir en voyant Claire sourire à ses propos. Parler plus aurait été inutile.  
Claire s éloigna dans le couloir ,les mots de Neil et ses yeux dansaient dans son esprit et c'est alors qu elle commença à chanter :" I went up to the mountain because you asked me to/up over the clouds /to where the sky was blue..."


End file.
